The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
There are many known Smartphone charging devices. Most Smartphone charging devices are comprised of a small electrical outlet plug containing the Smartphone alternating current (AC) to direct current (DC) charging circuit which is connected to the Smartphone by a standard Universal Serial Bus (USB) type cable. The USB type cable can be disconnected from the AC to DC charging unit for other purposes such as using the USB type cable to connect the Smartphone to a personal computer. A good example of said charging device is the type of charger compatible with the European Union specification for a common External Power Supply (EPS) used for Smartphones. The EPS specification Smartphone charger has been adopted by the majority of the world's largest Smartphone manufacturers which are sold in countries all over the world. The Smartphone charging devices meeting this specification are configured to connect to Smartphones using a USB type cable. Said Smartphone charging devices convert AC voltage to DC voltage and provide 5 volts DC for charging the Smartphone device.
In recent years said Smartphone charging devices utilizing a USB type cable have become a standard for most Smartphone manufacturers. As such, Smartphone manufacturers have designed their Smartphones to utilize batteries conducive to charging with said industry standard charging devices. The USB type interface to the charging unit allows for connection to personal computers for the purpose of data transfer as well as charging the Smartphone devices while connected to the personal computer's USB port.
Said Smartphone charging devices utilizing a USB type cable are designed specifically for Smartphone charging without any type of Smartphone battery charge status alert to the user. Typically, when a Smartphone user charges a Smartphone the Smartphone is left unattended even after the Smartphone battery reaches a full charge due to the user not having a good indicator that the Smartphone battery is fully charged. It should be noted that most Smartphones do have a Light Emitting Diode (LED) flashing indicator built into the Smartphone itself to indicate when the battery is fully charged. However, in most cases, the user may not see this LED indicator without physically touching or activating the Smartphone and/or unless the user is in close proximity of the Smartphone. It should also be noted that said LED indicator built into the Smartphone may also be used to indicate when a Smartphone has received an email or text message in which it may be difficult for the user to discern if the phone battery is fully charged or if an email/text message has been received.
A need, therefore, exists for a charge status indicator in which the Smartphone user is alerted once the Smartphone battery is fully charged. More specifically, a need exists for an alarm to alert the Smartphone user once the Smartphone battery is fully charged that may be noticeable by the user from a distance and/or without having to physically touch or activate the Smartphone.